battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Slopijoe
Welcome aboard - -- SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 23:49, 17 June 2010 Tactical onslaught Is tomorrow 10 AM EST (East Coast Time). 03:13, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Avatar Ermm is it or is it glitched out and is just your name in blue and a logo of a picture you would see in a document and a white screen? Death to the false emperor! 18:59, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I'll try to get it fix ok since I get complained at by some - slopi Block :In relation to User blog:Bovell/Rumor: Battlefield 3 outselling Modern Warfare 3 at GameStop... - 21:14, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Wow, you brag quite alot about your "awesome stats". Not to mention your grammar, and being blocked for unacceptable behavior in the blog comments doesn't give you a very good reputation. RE: I'm not quite sure what you mean? - 13:01, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, you shouldn't feed the trolls. It only encourages them. Just ignore them, they'll get blocked, and soon they'll get bored and leave. - 13:58, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Regarding your signature, you need to go into 'My Preferences' and find the signature section. In that is your signature, so if you want links you need to put them into there. If you wanted, I could make you a signature... - 14:16, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, we don't compile lists of trolls per week. But you could get pretty close by checking the - the list of people who've been blocked recently - 15:09, July 18, 2011 (UTC) RE:Question If you want to do the BF2:SF maps, please use proper grammer when writing the articles, read the Manual of Style and please try to follow how the rest of the BF2 map articles are writen, use Dalian Plant as a reference. Licensing I'm going to need you to license your images : File:Devils-perch-64.jpg and File:Warlord-64.jpg or they will have to be deleted, if you do not know how to license images, give me the source URLs and I will do it for you. :They seem to come directly from the game files, according to the "extended details" section. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:16, August 14, 2011 (UTC) 2 things Do u have LBP2? I saw your name on some of the levels under "high scores" in the upper-left-hand corner. If so, I'd like to play some time. Secondly, why do you have anime characters as your avatar? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:50, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Get online pl0x Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:03, August 20, 2011 (UTC) u mad? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5uXh2fRG2Q8 Char wins. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:10, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :u jelleh? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:18, August 23, 2011 (UTC) EH Mad yet, son? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:53, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :Old. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:07, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Seriously, dawg, why do you watch that stuff? ::IMHO the real-robot anime are much better. Macross, Gundam (except SEED and 00), etc. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:18, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :::lol, kill 'em all Tomino just wants to make you feel like shit >.> Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:42, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::Help you with what? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:48, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: In terms of K/D, yes, that's my record, but I've gotten a higher kill count before. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:52, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :A pyrrhic defeat if ever there was one, eh? Same thing actually happened to me three times in a row. Rampage, but defeat. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:59, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I never even looked at the dice. 'Nuff said! Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:01, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, broheim! How you doing? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:01, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :I'm actually just going for admin, not b'crat, lol. :And I agree, Rockstar really needs to do something about the hackers. It kills me that such a wonderful game like RDR is ruined by a bunch of nubs who can't hit the broad side of a barn without an aimbot and invincibility. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:09, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Well good job @level 50. You're general of the army now. ::And yeah, I know most hackers are bad at the game. Until that dude a few days ago activated god-mode, we were kicking their asses. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:22, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :::At least there are some people who can take their beating, though. Remember those British guys near Las Hermanas who we repeatedly beat over the head? But, they were still arrogant. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:23, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::You should vote sooner rather than later, JSYK. I'd appreciate it. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:49, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::Maybe, after I get home from work (I'm employed again, lolol). How's 3:00 PM sound? :::::And yes, my name is in cyrillic letters. It's transromanized as "Yura", a pet form of my name. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:17, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I thought it was only the M249, SCAR-L, and F2000. Are there other Belgian weapons? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:38, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: I dunno, dude. That wiki seems pretty far gone to me. Also, you never voted at BF:RFA :< Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:09, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not opposed entirely to the idea. But what I'm saying is that it'd take a lot of effort. I'll help, but I won't be particularly active. :BTW thank you so much for voting for me. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:31, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I was the one who made the change in the first place. I think it's odd that I managed to miss those two given that I changed every weapon page on the wiki minus a few. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:52, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :I wish I had BF2 SF, but I don't, unfortunately. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:10, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Get it; it's really fun. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:17, September 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: What do you mean, "y u no good at job"? >.> Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:58, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi There seems to be a problem with your signature, but I can't seem to narrow it down, do you mind if you just send me a message and sign it so I can have a look? - 13:35, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, it's fixed now. Thanks anyway - 20:57, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Cool, maybe we can play tomorrow. And thanks for supporting me. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:38, September 15, 2011 (UTC) hmmm Sure, why not. ETA 15 min, though, I need to finish uploading a video. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:17, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Not today I'm playing FNV Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:07, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: It's the emblem of the Ukrainian Air Force. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:54, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :I chose it because it looks more badass than the Ground Forces or Navy emblem. (Both of which are just crossed swords/anchors respectively). This one has a sword and wings. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov RE:Licensing Well it depends on the image you're trying to upload. If it's a in-game image from a Battlefield game, and if you took the picture, you can choose to license it with or whatever license you wish to release it with, also adding , as the image is from a BF game. For non-BF related images, you can use either ' ' or . For Attribution details, the format I use is usually like this : And additionally, try to name your images properly, for example a image from Battlefield 2: Euro Force would be named File:BF2EF Leopard 2.png This is done to seperate the images from one another for the Leopard 2 appears in BF2:MC aswell. Hope this helps. - k Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:07, September 21, 2011 (UTC) FUKK YAER PS: I'll try to get my mom to let me stay up until midnight next friday. If so, then it's you, me, Vlademarovich (Maybe), 3 cans of coke, and the BF3 Beta Bumblebeeprime09 the Pilot 21:42, September 21, 2011 (UTC) re: ps3 Ahmedrulz 12:50, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Ahmedrulz 13:08, September 24, 2011 (UTC) hey umm my psn is waddahed. i dont have a mic well not yet im gunna get one when battlefield 3 comes out and umm tell me the psns of those other guys so well play together :) Meh 08th MS team ftw Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:47, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Cool story bro Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:10, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Ahmedrulz 08:53, September 25, 2011 (UTC) what do you mean by jelly? and by the way my k/d is 1.5 just to let you know Yeah Man Add Zephalian cuz m y name's zephalian Zephalian 11:31, September 26, 2011 (UTC) re: Ahmedrulz 11:52, September 26, 2011 (UTC) lol i think you can tell that from mi profilepicture and im iraqi and why would it be rude if u asked me if i was middle eastern?? Ahmedrulz 12:01, September 26, 2011 (UTC) umm u from australia or live in australia? cause i need to know if we r gunna play bf3 beta together we should arrange at what times well be playing the beta with those 2 other guys Ahmedrulz 12:06, September 26, 2011 (UTC) yeh thats great at least ur not in america or europe cause theres like 8 hours difference Ahmedrulz 12:16, September 26, 2011 (UTC) yeh see ya mate american soldier helmet band Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:03, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm There are 10 maps, 11 including the tutorial... Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:10, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :Ohh, seems that the BtK pack may have China and Euro... Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:11, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Unfortunately it can't be confirmed by me, as I'm not sure what I'm supposed to look for. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:17, October 2, 2011 (UTC) question da-1nd-onli-Ahmedrulz 12:50, October 2, 2011 (UTC) hey buddy i wanted to ask u somthing. was it you that wrote the stinger is the first unlockable rocket for usmc engineer?? im pretty sure the smaw is the first unlockable rocket launcher for us engineerda-1nd-onli-Ahmedrulz 12:50, October 2, 2011 (UTC) its realy retarded for dice to place AA launchers first unlocked in beta cause there are no aircraft/helicopters in OP metro Ahmedrulz 13:06, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Ahmedrulz 09:45, October 4, 2011 (UTC) hey bro heeres the leopard 2e variant of the leopard 2 tanks.and if u can make me a sig id be grate ful. umm make me one with like two tanks on at the begining of my name next to the A of Ahmedrulz and one tank next to the z of Ahmedrulz. cheers mate! :) Ahmedrulz 09:52, October 4, 2011 (UTC) umm a t-90 on one side and an m1a2 on the other. can u do that?? Ahmedrulz 09:57, October 4, 2011 (UTC) just curious how do u make a sig with pics nd stuff?? Ahmedrulz 10:16, October 4, 2011 (UTC) whats your old sig?? Ahmedrulz 10:34, October 4, 2011 (UTC) umm yeh sure id like that sig with crysis 2 but my name is Ahmedrulz not Ahwedrulz Ahmedrulz 10:42, October 4, 2011 (UTC) lol its still the same awmedrulz Ahmedrulz 10:52, October 4, 2011 (UTC) so whats next how do i apply it as my sig? Ahmedrulz 11:04, October 4, 2011 (UTC) it says tht its invalid and says check html tags or something '' Ahmedrulz '' 11:30, October 4, 2011 (UTC) i done it nd this is what it look like. and what do u mean by talk feature? RE: Any editor can have a sandbox, but it's usually admins who have them, mainly because we usually have more .CSS experience. But yeah, you can have a sandbox if ya want. - 14:53, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :You can actually have any number of personal subpages as you'd like... about anything... Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:29, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes. I want the BF3 AK-74M pic, then my name in bold and green, linking to my userpage, followed by an Australian Flag, than 'Continental' in small, italicized green letters at the top (Linking to my talk page), then the BC2 MP-443 Grach. And have the whole thing highlighted in Yellow. Bumblebeeprime09 the Pilot 11:18, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Template fixed Alright, I rollbacked it. Going to keep an eye on that mate, that didn't seem very productive, the site is clearly English... This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 13:07, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :Humm, looks good then. I don't speak Spanish for 7 years so I'm not even going to try to tell him lol ''This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 13:16, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, I love it a lot. Ya know, futuristic games always seem un-realistic and blah blah blah, but DICE pulled it over pretty well, Titan and Conquest Assault Lines went well made (and I find Assault Lines a bit more realistic war scenario than the Head-On one to be honest), but when I play on Karkand it is usually a crap ton of infantry coming at you, very infantry based and fronts sometimes shift easily but it's a fun feel generally. Now, when I look when I first tried out Bridge at Remagen when ''Northern Strike became available to everyone (just download the 1.51 patch), I went to spawn near the bridge, and then turned to my left (if you see the map in the page I placed you see how I was exactly facing), I almost instantly died fascinated when I faced about 20 EU dudes rushing in alongside a Battlewalker, Heavy Tanks, Goliaths (which I did never see before, basically almost indestructible and highly-powered APC's), Quick Land Transports, basically every crap you could throw down there to mow and everything. Until you see that you won't know what's epic. WWII tactics on basically WWIII (well, not really lol) is where it's at! :-) This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 14:28, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Methinks... That you should get 2142 and pown noobs help Pedro and I out with some wiki stuff pown noobs. Its better than all other Battlefield games in my opinion. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] 00:03, October 9, 2011 (UTC) : If you can run Crysis, you can definatly run 2142. Minimum specs here. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] 00:18, October 9, 2011 (UTC) No worries mate Here to help and going to stay that way, not sure bout admin but might be going for the Trusted User scheme. ''Zephalian 10:15, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: It's pretty cool. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 14:10, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Not really He wasn't stopping, even with two warnings on his page, so... Plus, it's only one day. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:23, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :D Yes i did Zephalian 05:30, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Well word of advice: When you reach 1000 edits or so, i think you should try to apply for the Rollback/Trusted User Scheme, this wiki needs more people like you Zephalian 07:07, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Why? were you block? Zephalian 07:42, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Hide/Show I do not get the button hide What is the template hide / show? Jonay2336 15:09, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Its possible to become an admin even if you were blocked, CallofDuty4 was blocked multiple times on the CoD wiki, but is a b'crat now [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|''BlahBlahBlah]] 23:17, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :Your block was for a minor offence anyway. I think a bigger problem is the lack of edits in general and mainspace edits in particular. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:42, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Tywin Just got a new capture card. The AVIs are massive and the audio isn't in sync with the video (it's difficult to get it right, too), but it's still pretty good. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:05, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :You're doing fine in FNV. It's normal. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:24, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Fine I see you're still using an anime avatar. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:00, October 18, 2011 (UTC) JSYK Your legion playthrough is going to suck. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 14:56, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :EVERYBODY will hate you. No companions, a lot of places blocked off... doesn't happen with any other alignment. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:35, October 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: You forgot Zephalian 07:22, October 20, 2011 (UTC) well i guess im psyched for bf 3 and ace combat assault horizon cant wait for both to come out nd buy and blow SHIT UP!!!!! lol '' Ahmedrulz '' 12:53, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Well... That'll work if you're going for NCR. If Legion, then forget about your comapnions... Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:28, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok cool. You could add me if you like. My PSN Online ID is: LPMNK123WASUP. Im online often but not too often. Later.USMC Lance 12:15, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ... 650px Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:35, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: ?????? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 05:22, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, lol. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 05:22, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::It comes from this video, at 0:32. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 05:23, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Copy. Fueling, fixing, and arming your Close Air Support, over. Stand by. '' Bumblebeeprime09 Continental '' 10:44, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Understood. I'll land and let you hop in if you're shot down (If I can land). (Yes, the Ground-Attack Aircraft have a second seat) '' Bumblebeeprime09 Continental '' 11:01, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Sig Just to ask, could you check your sig for me? It's creating the coding-style text at on the tike/date stamp, which is rather annoying, considering it adds a line break before the stamp... - 11:36, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi Yeah I remember you Jeremy14 23:20, October 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: I'm not sure if I would be the guy to answer that, as I don't have any Vietnam. But how does it affect gameplay? If it's useable and you do play on it, add it. If not, I'd rather ask an admin that has BFBC2V about that. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 14:08, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Oh, I'll be flying my AH-1Z. I unlocked Air-to-Air missiles for that b*tch. Re: Sure. Let's do Drop 'Em Like Liquid Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:13, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey You need to get on Battlelog. We'll be able to plan matches easier without having to be on the PS3 at the same time. '' Bumblebeeprime09 Continental '' 02:05, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello! PLR Soldier here. XXIPWNZUXX is my XBL gamertag. :) ~ PLR Soldier Osaka? Is that you? From the Battlefield forums? :D ~ PLR Soldier Oh, anything with an AK in it would be good. :P Thank you! ~ PLR Soldier The one with the AK. :) Thanks! Also, how would I be able to use the signature? PLR Soldier 22:53, November 1, 2011 (UTC)PLR Soldier It works! :D Thank you. '' PLR Soldier '' 01:27, November 3, 2011 (UTC)PLR Soldier Yes, of course. '' PLR Soldier '' 12:48, November 3, 2011 (UTC)PLR Soldier Um Depends. How far off are you on that? I don't want to spend 200 hrs playing coop just to get somebody a gun. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:10, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Signatures Next time before making signatures for others please list them under Template:Signatures. And please update Template:Signatures/Slopijoe to your current sig and use it on your preferences. And stop telling others to copy paste entire codes to their preferences, make a template instead. Oh Really. Bring it on Zephalian 06:52, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Yep I love that game. It's my favorite CoD game. Got everything perfect. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:49, November 14, 2011 (UTC) None I'm not really in the mood for video games ATM Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:59, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Patton says otherwise. Well you dont want to get fed to the rabid Norks? Zephalian 06:25, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: y u no friend me then? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:58, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: I haven't unlocked any but the FAMAS and the QBB-95, I wouldn't know. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:04, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi and need help Konnichiwa my comrade. You've seen me before. I'm starting to adapt well on BF3 and I'm starting to become more active on this wiki, that doesn't mean I give up on CoD. I'm starting to create my profile and I need your help on two things: Infobox and Signature. Jeremy14 03:40, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ROFLAMAO How's marrying Yuri coming along? LAWL Charcoal121 20:30, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah... what was that all about? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:43, December 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Dislike of CoD Series Well, looks like you're getting quite a story here. Its a good read! Rated top 5 on Amazon.com! Lol, jk. Anyways, I have many a reason for disliking the Call of Duty series. I may have loved it back in the days of MW1 and W@W, but after MW2, I was getting to the point that I had enough. BlOps was and will be the last CoD game I will ever buy until Craptivision stops milking the series for everything its worth. Now I absolutely loved MW1 and W@W to peices. Gameplay was fluent, some weapons were a bit OP but most were managable (i.e. M16 and MP-40), and the maps were generally well made. Throughtout the time, I had been gradually getting more and more annoyed by the constant bullshit that would happen in games. Not only that, but the community was a buinch of annying ass 12 year olds who wouldnt shut the fuck up and thought they were hot shit for no-scoping and such. Then MW2 came around. By now, I was starting to like the BF sereis a whole lot more. BC1 had come out the Spring after MW1 and I loved it to peices. I remember seeing this wiki back then, long before joining it. There was barely any information here. I think Bond was around then, as I seem to remember seeing something about a "Bondpedia", and thought they were referring to a wiki about the 007 games. Plus, BF1943 was coming out the following year and it made BF very fun with seeing lanes in the beutiful FB engine. But back to MW2... I had fun with this game for a month or so with friends. Then, after constant bulllshit from the Javelin bombs, Care Package Glitch, the only fun glitch of infinite ammo, I was getting sick of the CoD series. Not only that, but there were many a player who'd knife-run - use Commando, Lightweight, and Marathon and go about with a .44 magnum and tac knife, just being absolute douchebags. That is what finally caused me to swear off the CoD series. The community stops at nothing to become complete assholes online with no teamwork whatsoever. I see the sereis as a "Who can become the biggest douche online" contest. By the time the ice skating glitch came about, I was done. Switched to the BF sereis and have stayed there since, only dabbling in BlOps to see if it could come back, but only to find it was still trash. BC2 was the most fun I had in any FPS ever. Even more than Halo 2 and 3, which I had played a shit ton before MW1. But BC2 was not without faults. Despite having much more balance, a more team oreiented playstyle, and vehicles, there were things ike the 100-round automatic sniper, old one-two, the circles of death, and the infamous noob tubes that were a problem. The circles of death were the only thing that could never really get fixed in that game. and the tracer dart's speed buff did help, but they were the only problem BC2 had IMHO. But that is my story as to why I switched from CoD to BF. After BC2 came out, I decided to join the wiki and have been here since April 2010. Hope you enjoyed my story, and that I didn't drone on too much, lol. 18:17, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :Damn, bro. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:22, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Quite a story, amirite? 18:25, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :Oh yeah, forgot to respond the other day, my bad. But I don't hate the CoD wiki community. They seem to be mostly alright. Most of them are on BF wiki anyways, lol. 18:45, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Nope Only admins and b'crats can ;) Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 13:38, December 30, 2011 (UTC) : Y U mad? Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 13:43, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :: LOL didn't notice until now either. You two just talk a lot I guess Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 13:54, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ::: lol "glad"? Why? Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 14:03, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :::: Yeah, the RfA was quite a close call, and thank god I decided to 'not' take my hands on Skyrim yet. A couple of dozens of guys blacked out from the rest of the world since they bought it, I'm feeling like not risking it! lol :::: BTW when you can could you leave your thoughts on this?Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 14:14, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Unranked? Hmmm, yes mucho cookie. Thats actually a good idea. I need to train USMC Lance, as he has 110 jet kills, but relies on heat seekers, and that would be a good place to train without fear of lowering my jet SPM. I must teach him the ways of the force, err guided missile. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] 14:16, December 30, 2011 (UTC) : I hereby present Slopijoe, AKA Tywin1, the Jet Ace Award. This effectively restores 1/2 a hunger unit and is made from two wheat and one cocoa beans. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] RE: Done. Are you building your underground concrete bunker? Because we have a lot of bad stuff coming our way. North Korean Domination, 2012 catastrophe, you name it. Better stock up on food, water, guns n' ammo. '' Bumblebeeprime09 Continental '' 02:40, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Great idea. I'm going there, too. I can't wait to see the look on RG98's face when we show up at his doorstep. Also, You're signature's pretty cool. '' Bumblebeeprime09 Continental '' 03:47, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Oops, I meant your avatar. Derp. '' Bumblebeeprime09 Continental '' 03:49, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, you should. And what do you mean, 'Tactical style, through the window'? It sounds like something naughty. BTW, Happy new year. '' Bumblebeeprime09 Continental '' 05:26, January 1, 2012 (UTC) NV Probably the best faction in NV is the NCR, with that playthrough, it typically means you can have positive relations with all of the factions, other than the Powder Gangers and the Legion. Charcoal121 15:55, January 3, 2012 (UTC) stuff Remember that Corvette Ship you built on LBP2? That makes me want to build an Army/Navy on LBP2. We should do it. '' Bumblebeeprime09 Continental '' 23:40, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Its ok and none taken Jeremy14 01:34, January 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks for the heads up, deleted. Re: He's Cullen Bohannon from Hell on Wheels. Omnicube1 20:24, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Okay. Which wiki? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:57, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: The theme designer or via mediawiki pages. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:28, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Yeah, kind of. In fact, I'm actually starting to get fed up with videogames in general. They really no longer capture my attention the way they used to :/ this is the first year in... years... that I legitimately don't have my eye on any upcoming videogames. Well, except for Diablo III. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:54, January 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: Rollback Sorry for taking so long to get back to you, but I had forgotten about your request! I'm sorry! 21:14, January 15, 2012 (UTC)}} :Really? Not even in the upper corner? Because I know it won't change up top on your user page, or in your sig since its overridden to be yellow. I'd give the site's server a day to figure it out, because according to the Admin Dashboard, you have rollback rights. Can you at least rollback edits in addition to undoing them? Hey Wanna squad up on BF3? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:26, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Yo dawg, I heard you like 5 jet service stars http://battlelog.battlefield.com/bf3/soldier/h2seasprite/dogtags/227136840/ps3/. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] 23:34, January 15, 2012 (UTC) lol Really? Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 22:29, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Well TBH I can't see anything wrong with it. Are you talking about the arabic script? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 14:46, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Clan That clan I was talking about is up on Battlelog. The name of the clan and tag are both '''NCR'. Charcoal121 20:37, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Yuri's thinking and looking for other admin's thoughts on who is he nominating. He's deciding between me, you or Maxwell (asked H2 as well, but he seems to only step further if no one else does). Max's been inactive though, which probably leaves with us two. Even if one passes, there's still the RfA, so you won't gonna jump this soon lol I may be wasting my breath (as you probably already know) saying that you got my vote if you're nominated :) Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) 10:49, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :Honestly, I've never been an admin. As of speculation, I'd rather not do it and let the community's voices be heard. Although some users did show some acceptance on me going for admin (kind of like here or here), I don't believe I'm not getting opposed, mainly because , mainly because I personally demand good quality for each ''Mainspace edit, having major page revamps or creations like Camp Gibraltar or Port Bavaria (just the text BTW, pics are H2's) counted as a single edit. And it shouldn't be forgotten than the relatively low number did result in an Oppose when I got nominated for the Editor's Award. :Either way, I'm honestly leaving the decision of me having RfA or not to Yuri, since he's thinking about it. I've been TU with him last Summer, he does know me as a Wikian, and his experience may be more relevant on what should be best for the wiki's future. I don't have any plans on nominating myself; if the Wiki's community believes I could and should take responsability on the admin hot seat, I'll step on it. Otherwise, I'll simply work as a TU like I've always been trusted to do since Bond accepted my request. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) 11:41, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ::If I do pass the RfA (if I get one), I'll force you myself lol ;) ::I dunno where Maxwell is though, don't see him for some time. As for Zeph, he did semi-retired if ye don't remember. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 14:14, January 18, 2012 (UTC) RE: quick question Not as much as I did before, but I still have some problems with it. So far, I'm enjoying it again. DarkMetroid567 20:09, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Xbox. Inb4 PC MASTER RACE :3 DarkMetroid567 20:20, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ... what? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:37, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the fix! Never noticed that, but thank you for the fix. I appreciate it. :) '' PLR Soldier '' 18:59, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Potentially, but why ask me? I'm not a DICE employee. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:26, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :Well, yeah... Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:38, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Two things. Firstly, it's not GIGN who uses the G36, that's just the regular Gendarmerie Secondly, you should format it as Gendarmerie (SP) Russian Ground Forces (MP) Marine Corps(MP) Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:05, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Explanation The website I used: http://battlefield2.filefront.com/info/BF2_EF_Armies, mixed them up, so I got confused. 01:17, January 20, 2012 (UTC) I know. I was just telling you what happened. 01:20, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Nah, got Red River instead. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:59, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: My one and only blog is a jet tutorial, but if you make another jet tutorial, I'll contribute to it. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] 21:13, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Someone is apparently bored lol Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 11:15, January 22, 2012 (UTC) : Well, to break your boredom for a bit, could you tell your opinion on this? Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 11:32, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :: Dunno if I should change my vote to Gold or not. Seeing on Eden's perspective, it meets the criteria well. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 12:21, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::: Alright, see you "tomorrow" lol Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 12:26, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: They both have to be 600x1200 to fit in ;) Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 07:49, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Dont worry Don't worry about that guy. He basically created a mainspace page about why BF3 needs a new game-mode, and when we asked him to move it to the blog-space, he replied stating that we cannot edit that page without his permission. Nevertheless, it got deleted, and later, he got banned... - 07:54, January 24, 2012 (UTC) congrats ON tu, you have joined my club with pedro hehe, im asking for advise but should i RFA? Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 14:36, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Check My Userpage. The title is self-explanatory. 02:03, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Who do you mean by "dude"? 02:07, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh, she's been asking me about her avatar. I say she just violated her own privacy by showing it to us. 02:08, January 25, 2012 (UTC) She needs a lesson in internet etiquette. And showing pictures like that is gonna get you humiliated. BIG TIME! 02:11, January 25, 2012 (UTC) What's going on? And if you want to refer a female as a "dude", the proper term is "dudette". 02:14, January 25, 2012 (UTC) What do you need my opinion for anyway? 02:18, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Well, the PLR don't have any flag at all, so I suggest using Iran's flag. 03:20, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :Actuallly, they have arm patches that could be used in place of the flag. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:36, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :I wonder how we gonna get that kind of pic. 03:38, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:RMV Hi Slopijoe, I was removing some harassing messages that were on here. If you didn't want them to be removed, then I'm sorry. --Callofduty4 02:11, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Re:Yuri That would be appreciated, yes, but it can wait until he's done playing with you if it needs to :P Thanks! --Callofduty4 00:15, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Your sig... Is messed up a little. There is a "|" at the end of your Grand Log Book link. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] 00:46, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Mobile VADS Found it here http://bbc2.bluesplash.de/boden.html Sad they removed it from main game /= think how awesome it would have been ! Maxwell123 11:53, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Your right, maybe the reason they removed it (think about a mobile minigun) PSN: XgenSoldier Maxwell123 18:07, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Yes, find an empty server with bots enabled. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:20, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Picture Done :D Maxwell123 10:52, January 30, 2012 (UTC) No problem man. By the way are you from spain ? Maxwell123 11:00, January 30, 2012 (UTC) ETW Bought it and I'm about to download it. What faction is the biggest troll in the game, because I want to play as them? [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] 15:27, January 30, 2012 (UTC) FML ^ --Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 21:13, January 31, 2012 (UTC) : Anyways, when you can leave your opinion of this, please. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) [ ] 13:55, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Lol I got waaay more things to think about hating in life other than the fact you conquered my grannies in a video game. Yeah, true story that Spain isn't much of my like, but I have a way too full schedule to get mad on that ;) Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) [ ] 21:02, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Austria After smashing the Austrian army, killing their top general ''and their crown prince, I managed to convince them to give up the fight. Though I lost 1/5th my original land, I took Croatia (putting me in a position to assail Vienna if hostilities break out again) and a Venetian-held territory west of Greece. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:18, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :Well the Austrians tried to re-initiate the war, but unfortunately for them they were totally unprepared. They'd been dedicating their full force to attacking France, so in a blitz-like move I managed to retake Bosnia AND smash another one of their armies. :In related news, Spain invaded Egypt. My most experienced forces, fresh from the reclaiming of Armenia from the Persians and the smashing of their entire armed forces, are en route to link up with some desert militia formed in Palestine shortly after the spanish made their move. The remaining forces in the Armenia-Azerbaijan region have begun to march towards the Persian capital of Esfahan. :In short, my fortunes have really turned around since the Austrians, Georgians, and Persians began their invasion of my lands. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:15, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: I'll try the demo to have tease of it. But after buying so many games on Christmas, not feeling like buying more ATM. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) [ ] 17:11, February 2, 2012 (UTC) If you didn't notice yet there is recently an new music autoplayer - check my userpage for how it is like ! Maxwell123 08:58, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Choose whatever song you may like :D Maxwell123 09:07, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Something like that ? Maxwell123 09:31, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: BF1942>BFBC2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RFZrzg62Zj0 Charcoal121 19:57, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks man. I really appreciate it. Stop drinking the haterade and start drinking the bubble tea! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/battlefield/images/thumb/4/47/Chao1.jpg/50px-Chao1.jpg 05:44, February 5, 2012 (UTC) BTW, how did you have like 'background' music whenever someone visits your page?Stop drinking the haterade and start drinking the bubble tea! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/battlefield/images/thumb/4/47/Chao1.jpg/50px-Chao1.jpg 05:50, February 5, 2012 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=cj9_yW8tZxs This is a music video of the song I want. Will this do?Stop drinking the haterade and start drinking the bubble tea! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/battlefield/images/thumb/4/47/Chao1.jpg/50px-Chao1.jpg 05:58, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Man, thank you so much. Stop drinking the haterade and start drinking the bubble tea! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/battlefield/images/thumb/4/47/Chao1.jpg/50px-Chao1.jpg 06:10, February 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: You mean like this ? If I remember correctly some loading screens are reused for several maps If that's the case it'll be awesome if you uploaded them, but you might wanna crop out the loading bar at the bottom if you're gonna use it for the infobox. Regarding my semi-retirement, it's because I'm having some pretty important exams this year, so I can't spend as much time editing now. Re: You're going to have to be more specific. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:34, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: France, eh? Invade England and any protestant nation nearby. They must be brought back into the flock! Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:32, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Yes. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:26, February 7, 2012 (UTC) EU3 SO I've been playing as Bretony for a while (avoiding as much conflict as possible) and I've seen some interesting things going down... Scotland has invaded England and is kicking their asses. France rose to become a major world power, almost absorbing most of their vassals... and then collapsed under the weight of half of Europe knocking on their front door in response to France's excommunication. Aragon briefly rose to prominence in Iberia, nearly conquering Castille, but ultimately lost the fight. Burgundy is a major world power, interestingly enough; they almost took over France in one fell swoop. I discovered the new world in the 1450s, and colonized the Azora islands in 1456 (hoping to colonize North America by 1530) And how's your day been going? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:06, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, I forgot to mention how I put my neighboring state (Provence) in its place, kicking its ass up and down my peninsula, but gaining nothing; I also defeated a civil war. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:08, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :I'll post screenies later, but it's fun to watch the English and French squirm. Hard to believe they were once global powers... meanwhile people just leave me alone. Small nation like Bretagne can hardly take on a major foreign power. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:58, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I'd rather teach you how to #Create a new page. #Make its title "User talk:Slopijoe/archive name here" #Edit this page, cut and paste its contents onto the archive #Save both pages. Congrats, you've just made an archive! Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:22, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Why hallo thar I managed to take over Baden-Wuerttemburg, Mainz, and Frankfurt, all in one go following a particularly brutal but surprisingly short (4 years) war -- I accidentally did not annex Anhalt, and I found it was not possible to annex Saxony -- I dunno why, all they really did the whole war was constantly force me to shift my primary force to different areas, which kept me from gaining a decisive upper hand during the first 3 years of the war. Ultimately, however, my superior resources and manpower enabled me to knock Frankfurt out of the war first, followed by Wuerttemburg, and then Mainz, and finally Baden. Saxony was quickly taken thereafter, and Anhalt followed. Meanwhile, post-Napoleonic France was invaded cooperatively by Austria and Spain, who managed to claim most of the country very quickly (though I wouldn't quite count the French out, they have like 5 100-unit stacks, which are HUGE in this game, I watched them obliterate ten whole 30-stack Spanish and Austrian armies) My ultimate goal is to form a unified Germany under Bavaria instead of Prussia, and if this is any indication as to how this is going to go, it may just work. Prussia and Austria are both allies of mine, which is both a blessing and a curse -- it'll be a lot harder to get away with invading smaller nations, since one's the defender of CAtholicism and the other is the defender of Protestantism, so they're both obligated to help out their fellow nation of that particular faith. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 07:22, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Great Win Today Squad Rush with rampantlion, and that was gtreat stuff and remember this? The Battlefikeld wiki and cod wiki vs the riot shotguns. hehe wgat is rampant's battlelog? Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 08:16, February 11, 2012 (UTC) WrongRequest Woops that was for Maxwell, not you lol and i thought you were a little prissy guy liket tazwell and had a high pitchish voice but you had a typical american voice phew Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 09:40, February 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Why are you asking me? Do it if you want to. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:24, February 12, 2012 (UTC) y u mad son tactics are your friend Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:32, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: for DM Anon spammer, CoD4 sent some us from chat to patrol the recent Changes here, and one of us are trying to get VSTF help to block the guy. Smilular 03:07, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Well. An anonymous user is spamming the fuck out of everyone's userpages, including yours. 03:07, February 15, 2012 (UTC)Well. Well. An anonymous user is spamming the fuck out of everyone's userpages, including yours. 03:07, February 15, 2012 (UTC) O_o It just happened so fast. I don't even know what the anon was spamming. Probably some random numbers. 03:22, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:Thank you No problem, glad to lend a hand :D --KATANAGOD Re: Sweden has some of my favorite voiceovers :D Haven't played ETW in a while but last time I had held most of the Old Roman Empire's territory and was in the process of invading England. My first battle with them went surprisingly well and it was obvious that my forces are ''way more disciplined than theirs. In my EU3 Byzantine campaign I've continuously gotten into wars with my Islamic neighbors, and the timing of their attacks couldn't be more obviously planned to be in sync with the western wars going on... I did figure out why the enemy could inflict seemingly 3 to 1 casualties on me though, it's quite interesting how Musselem foot infantry and cavalry are somehow inexplicably superior to my own, but they are, so I decided to start using them instead of my old Eastern Infantry and knights... Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:23, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I am rather lulzy and weird, thank you. :3 Charcoal121 05:50, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Can you please Get on chat if you're still on? :3 Charcoal121 05:47, February 20, 2012 (UTC) : Hey, you left just as I saw you were on. Charcoal121 06:19, February 20, 2012 (UTC) : So, can you get back on pluz? Charcoal121 06:21, February 20, 2012 (UTC) How am I doing? Alright, I suppose. As usual. Also, this is literally the first time I noticed the i'' in your username. ._. Charcoal121 01:45, February 21, 2012 (UTC) : We're going to form it after E3 (Because then we'll know the name of the project and some info about the game). But sure, it's good to have some more sensible members of the Wikia community take part in this new Wiki. Charcoal121 00:00, February 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: LOL, bro, too true. DMUC fixes all of that, but it's funny how negotiating with an AI in the TW games is like trying to deal with a toaster. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:36, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Saturday Let's play RDR on saturday! Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:18, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :D Merci beaucoup Stop drinking the haterade and start drinking the bubble tea! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/battlefield/images/thumb/4/47/Chao1.jpg/50px-Chao1.jpg 08:39, February 24, 2012 (UTC) BTW, I did delete you. Sorry but you added me back :) You sir......... Deserve a Big Chocalate Chip cookie. *Hands chocalate chip cookie to Slopijoe* Stop drinking the haterade and start drinking the bubble tea! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/battlefield/images/thumb/4/47/Chao1.jpg/50px-Chao1.jpg 09:05, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Blogs Made a new blog called "what's your Fail" you can look at it if you want to though.Dan67 14:47, February 24, 2012 (UTC) ''RDR Wanna squad up with me and Yuri on RDR sometime? Charcoal121 15:32, February 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: Sorry Heh, took you long enough, thx anyway :) Well, that explains it. To be honest I've forgotten about you too. BTW One piece of advise, always remember the controls or else you will be commiting equipment fails especially when your friend is watching after you kill him. That happen to me. Try dominating your Hyperactive friend with an Abrams, get out to repair it, get knifed by him, then watch him go crazy and blow up the tank. Roman Empire I've labeled the nations to watch. I'm going to keep updating you on this, lol. I just finished reforming the Legions. A process started by Manuel II in the 1500s but not finished until 1618 by Thomas II, the so-called Great Reformer. Though not recognized at the time, Thomas' reforms had far-reaching benefits to the nation -- though once unable to match their European enemies toe-to-toe and scarcely able to fight off the various Muslim nations whenever the desire fora jihad came around (usually, coincidentally, right when Rome became embroiled in another war with a European nation), the Romans now stood again on the guiding edge of the progress of civilization as a whole. In spite of their new footing, Rome's future still remained uncertain, as almost all major nations close to home, and abroad (as far as China's Qing empire, who, interestingly enough, dispatched emmisaries to warn Rome not to go to war with any nations ._.), feared and loathed the Romans for their actions in the previous two hundred years... Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 05:46, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I AM A HAWX FANBOY, epic theme song and i do like the older ace series but the new ones kinda stinked, though it got me into jet hysteria Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 09:53, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: WTF seriously. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:28, February 27, 2012 (UTC) An Era of War, an Era of Unification, an Era of Reunification Thomas Palaiologos II was perhaps one of the greatest rulers of Rome -- equal, at the very least, to the likes of Gaius Julius and Justinian, if not their better -- but his policy was largely domestic, and while his reign saw massive social and militaristic changes the likes of which hadn't ever occurred in the nation's history, he did not live to see their effects on the world but for the very tip of the iceberg. Demetrios II, however, in his short, 4-year reign, began the process of reuinification of the Eastern and Western Christian Churches. By using Rome's newfound technological superiority, Demetrios personally lead the famed Thema Thrakes first against the Italians, and then against the Egyptians. In both cases, the victories of the Romans astounded the great masses; Rome and Alexandria both fell into Roman hands yet again. However, the Latinkon, westerners, refused initially to give up their heretical beliefs, and for decades following the reunification of the five Partriarchs of Christendom, a new pope operated out of Cologne. Meanwhile, Demetrios died to an unknown illness, in the prime of his life, leaving behind an infant son, Ioannes IX. It is very likely Ioannes IX was mentally retarded, as he seemed stunted in all of the categories one would need to understand to rule a country. Indeed, years later it was shown that the new Emperor was literally insane, and although the regency had ended by that point, the empire was effectively run by a cousin of Ioannes, a noble of Wallachia. Prior to all of this, however, the vast majority of the Eastern Christian Church became unified as the regent negotiated a deal with newly-powerful Russia, sealing a bond of friendship between the two major Orthodox powers. (the rulers of Novgorod seem to believe they are the rightful owner of the title of "Russia", because they constantly pressed us for aid in their petty wars even though we had never even taken any diplomatic interest in them) Ioannes began a far-flung colonization plan of the Far-East, effectively abandoning support for the long-standing African colony of Demetriokon in favor of colonizing the Filipines. It was unusually successful, probably because of the mass genocide Ioannes committed, basically killing off the entire population of the island chains in response to the uprising against the Roman colonists. Later, in spite of his insanity, Ioannes IX managed to unify the Christian church, for the first time in half a millenia. The Pope was brought back into the fold, but in spite of this Catholicism and other heretical sects remained at large. On the other hand, Ioannes' children suffered considerably, with two of his three sons dying in infancy. Well that was a mouth-ful :P Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:13, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sorry, but I don't play BF3 that much anymore. With ETW, Borderlands (and imminent release of Borderlands 2), and Minecraft, I have much more fun than losing even with a high K/D in a round. Plus 2142 > BF3. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|''BlahBlahBlah]] 22:14, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: lol, not bad XD Meanwhile, in an alternate universe, Konstantinos XII, an ardent pupil of history, wreaked his horrible vengeance upon Venice in the 1660s, capturing the city and hanging Il Duce from his own Palazzo. With that under his belt, Konstantinos officially re-established the Roman Empire, moving the capital from Constantinople to Rome. Then we began the war of reconquest against Bulgaria, who had stood as the only obstacle to Roman dominance of the Balkan region for quite some time... from 1660 to 1680, Rome waged a series of toe-to-toe wars against the Bulgarians, until finally... well, Bulgaria became a state in exile, with its only remaining province being a colony in Africa. Now our main goal is to attempt to reconquer provinces lost since Justinian's reign: Firenze has grown powerful since we liberated them from their overlords, the Aragonese, and they possess quite a bit of Northern Italy. Russia would quite likely come to our aid against Poland if and when we make a bid for their Black Sea ports, and if we win a war against what must be one of the four most powerful nations in Europe, I doubt anyone would attempt to tangle with us. And then there's France, whose meddling in Eastern affairs is becoming a nuisance... we've won one war against them, during the conquest of Venice, but then we never went toe-to-toe with them except in a single confrontation. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:12, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, so you know the French? Well, guess what, I attacked them, with the goal of retaking the Balkan territories that rightfully belong to us. While there were some close calls (we ended up at war with pretty much all of Germany), I managed to beat their armies so many times that their war weariness shot up from 0 to like 26 (which is ''really really high), and their war-waging capacity dropped to about 20%. Victory after victory, and finally we managed to take back parts of Italy (we had already reclaimed Firenze) and quite a lot of their Balkan territories. :Once we had finished that, we went on a conquering spree of the Greek islands that I had never gotten around to taking because of the tangled web of alliances they had gotten themselves into, but they stood alone now... I took Kypros, and Krete will fall next, once I take their colony in America. :Meanwhile, I waged war against the Mamluks of Egypt, and since they were suffering from a lack of allies and from a massive Ethiopian insurrection and pretender uprising, it was surprisingly easy to just steamroll the motherfuckers. I took a pretty nice tract of land from them. :Afterwards, I reorganized the Themes (administrative regions where armies are attached) into distinct parts: Italy = Legio Italia; Western Balkans = Thema Serbia; Eastern Balkans = Thema Thrakes; Greece = Thema Makedonikon; Palestine region = Thema Syria; Iraq region = Thema Iraq; Georgia = Thema Trebizond; Anatolia = Thema Anatolia; Nile river mouth region = Thema Alexandria; Crimea region = Thema Odessa. :I'm beginning to think Konstantinos XII will be forever remembered as Konstantinos the Great. French parents will use stories of that Greek Boogeyman (whose reign has been shockingly long) to scare their children into submission. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:55, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Thank You. For your comment about my promotion. It was nice. 00:08, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h_PKgztP0zw&feature=related Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:28, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Next great FPS thumb|right|250pxYou better preorder it. We're going to do co-op. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|''BlahBlahBlah]] 23:20, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: You can see exactly how easy the Ottomans are in the vanilla ETW then, lol. In Darthmod they're near-impossible to play Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:22, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Got the BAR in RDR :D Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:33, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :What sorcery is this? Charcoal121 01:26, March 6, 2012 (UTC) uh... Do you legit watch Sailor Moon? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:14, March 6, 2012 (UTC) The Benkestok Empire Like the Jagiellons, the Benkestok dynasty of Norway began as the ruling sovereign of a single state; in the case of the Benkestoks it was Norway proper. Heirless, the then-king Haakon Magnusson deemed Haakon Benkestok as his sole heir to the throne. After subjugating Sweden, Magnusson died, leaving Haakon Benkestok (VII) with both the title of King of Norway and King of Sweden -- de facto unifying the two states into a single nation. After periods of intermittent warfare, most of which never directly came to Norway's shores, yet another Benkestok came into power as King of Denmark -- thus, a single family ruled all of Scandinavia, although Denmark was certainly a separate nation from Norway, unlike Sweden (although another state claimed the title of Sweden, it went unrecognized) Soon enough, the Benkestoks became a prolific and widespread family, with their family members becoming nobles in almost every European nation -- from Portugal to Muscovy. Castile then came under the wing of a Benkestok king, who promptly died -- Haakon was named King of Castile in his stead, but Castile retained a strong sense of separation from their Scandinavian King. However, after some time and yet more warfare, a new sovereign came into power: Margaret I, at the age of 45(!) finally succeeded her father, whose reign was almost unnaturally long. Her first act was to disintigrate Castilian sovereignty, declaring herself Queen of Castile; soon thereafter, she crowned herself Empress of Norway. Not bad, eh? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:55, March 7, 2012 (UTC) This Wiki and You Hey will you just stop being an anttention little bitch and fuck off from this wiki? P.s Test that's what an admin said to me Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 09:50, March 9, 2012 (UTC) No Harm Go To Bottom http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Zephalian Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 09:52, March 9, 2012 (UTC) mmm I am a sworn enemy of that Wiki now, well that admin tbh. The ACWiki is dictatorship and very lifeless to me it feels like no atmosphere Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 09:56, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Rfa I really want to Rfa because I want to show that arsehole I'm the BETTER MAN, THE BETTER ADMIN, i have soul unlike him. Do i tell people to fuck off wiki's? No but it's up to the wiki Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 10:01, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Update Following the promotion of Captain Pedro of the 1st Marine Brigade and Captain Ranger of the 34th Arsenal Regiment (make something up). Lt. Zephalian and Lt. Slopi will be promoting to take control of the whole Expenditionary Army while the other two go on and take the United Nations Army for an imminent war against Iran and the AC Wiki Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 10:03, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I wanna see the cockpit Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 10:04, March 9, 2012 (UTC) New FF http://battlefieldfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Coalition-AC_War Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) Rfa I'm giving it a shot, wish me luck ok? I'm just learning the process and criticism so all Criticism accepted Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk''']]) 10:23, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Not much beyond the textures and stuff. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:04, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Question Don't yuh think the PAK-FA and F-35 would make good rivals in the future? You know; both still in development/Prototype? Stop drinking the haterade and start drinking the bubble tea! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/battlefield/images/thumb/4/47/Chao1.jpg/50px-Chao1.jpg 00:17, March 11, 2012 (UTC)